


Greg's Late Night

by Goid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about an experience of Greg's back when he first started seeing Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Late Night

Greg has taken a bit of a break from his tour to play gigs, he has been crashin’ at this rockin’ babe’s place, some sort of magical guardian, he didn’t believe her at first, but had been show otherwise. Her name was Rose, and she was the only person to come out to his Beach City concert. He played a few songs for her, and after the show they got together and talked, it's not like he had anything better to do. One thing led to another, she offered him a place to stay and he had been living there for the past month or so. 

Rose’s roommates, the rest of her galactic warrior friends didn’t seem to like or dislike greg for the most part, not at first anyway. After a while of just being standoff-ish the smallest, Amethyst befriended him, turns out that they had more in common than one would think. Rose and Greg started dating, she loved everything and her warmth was infectious. They had even fooled around a little bit, nothing too serious as neither of them knew what might happen.

Late one moonless night Greg is sleeping on the futon in Rose’s ‘house’, it's out in the open, not quite the living room but in clear sight of all the gems' door. Greg is laying there, half asleep, something had just roused him. He looks out the corner of his eye towards the gem’s door and hear the distinctive sound of one of them sliding shut. 

‘Amethyst getting another late night snack.’ He thinks to himself, shutting his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep. He lays there a while waiting to hear the door reopen, or the fridge to open. He hears neither, it is dead silent in the house. Greg begins to think it was his imagination and tries to fall back asleep. He can't, he feels like he is being watched, he senses a presence near him. He rolls towards it an cracks his eyes open, squinting into the darkness. A figure, a silhouette is barely visible, it is massive and looming over his bed. 

“Rose?” 

The figure does not answer. Greg feels a weight on the edge of the bed, she sat down. Greg is looking at the deep dark silhouette trying to make out Rose’s face, but can’t. He suddenly feels big strong hands run over her stomach and over his chest, Fingernails scratching into her flesh. 

“Oh,” Greg start to slowly chuckle, tickled by the light pressure “This is new.” Greg reaches up and grabs her wrist, pulling her down beside him. She doesn’t resist and lies down on the groaning bed, her hand resting on his manly hairy chest. She keeps clenching and unclenching her hand, letting her fingers run through his hair, scratching his chest. 

“Rose, are you okay?” Greg asks, lifting his head a bit. He feels her plant her hand in his chest and push off a bit, bringing her head directly above his. He can feel her long curly hair brush against his face. She leans down and peck him on the lips. Her big luscious lips, soft as always. Greg wraps an arm around her back and pulls her back down, for a deeper more passionate kiss. She is hesitant at first, but quickly opens up to him. She is much more aggressive tonight, actively fighting his tongue for dominance. 

She pulls away, only to straddle greg, her knees on either side of his hips. In the low light greg can barely make out the silhouette of her bust, big and full. She sits back, her butt on his thighs, her hands on his meaty shoulders, and leans over again for another deep kiss. They go at it, making out like teenagers, Greg find his hands on his lover’s thighs, rubbing them through the material she was wearing. The dress, he assumed, the gems never seemed to change outfits.

His hands creep upwards, feeling her stomach, fingers coasting over the open spot, where her gem in located. He vaguely notices it wasn't hard, it felt like bare flesh. He ignores it and keeps moving his hands up, until they are right under her bust. She pulls back, grabs a hold of his wrists, signally for him to stop.

“Ya know, we really shouldn't be doing this, the others… could come out at any second.” Greg warns, looking up at his lover’s outline. Greg notices she takes a glance at the other doors. Still holding onto his wrists, Rose pull his hands up a bit more, and plants them firmly onto her breasts. Greg moans in delight, his hands automatically start kneading, squeezing, feeling every inch of her perfect breasts. 

His left hand creeps down under the fabric atop her right breast, He can feel her erect nipple brush against the back of his hand as he pulls the dress down enough to release the mammoth mammary from its cloth prison. His right hand, at the same time climbs its way up her chest, going towards her neck. But his thumbs catches on something. A Smooth hard surface, right above her breasts. Gregs hand instinctively moves towards it, examining it, explore this newfound surface. 

Greg’s lover had stopped her pawing and rubbing of greg’s shoulders. She tries to pull back, but not before greg got a good feel of what that was. It was cool to the touch, the opposite of how her skin was. It was familiar but different all at once. He knew that feel from being with Rose for such a period of time. It was a gem.

“A-Amethyst?” Greg questioned to the figure still on top of him. He quickly rolled to his side and flicked the switch on a bedside lamp. Light assaulted his eyes in the dark house, he looked through squinted eyes trying to make out who exactly was sitting on him. His eyes adjusted and he opened them fully to find a purple version of Rose on his lap. She was rose’s double in every way except for the color of her skin. Her eyes with big as saucers, just staring at greg, a dark purple blush painted across her scared expression. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asked Greg, suddenly becoming fully aware of the situation. He reeled back, pulling himself out from under Amethyst disguised as Rose. A flash of purple light blinded greg for a moment and the faux Rose was gone. In her place sat Amethyst, still blushing profusely. At least shrinking back down to her normal sized covered her chest. She did not answer right away, but again looked back at the gem’s doors.

 

Greg followed her gaze to the door and considered calling for help, he knew how inhumanly strong the gems were. Apparently Amethyst had the same idea and lunged forward, covering his mouth. 

“Shh…” She whispers to him “let me try to explain.” 

Greg struggles away from Amethyst's hands over his mouth. But doesn't say anything, he just looks up at her with a frown, waiting for an explanation.

“Okay…” Amethyst begins “Basically Rose was bragging about how great you were and I… got jealous.”

Greg’s frown deepens. 

“Uhhg, okay! I’m sorry I tried to trick you, but I was curious… You two have been spending so much time together and I… I felt like I was losing my best friend.” Amethyst sheepishly explain, looking away to hide her embarrassment.

Greg’s expression became a little softer at the pseudo-apology.

“It was a stupid idea.” Amethyst whispered.

“Look.” Greg finally spoke up. “Just… don’t ever try anything like this again, okay? And then maybe we can just keep this to ourselves?”

Amy perked up at the recommendation. She nodded graciously at him before finally dismounting his lap. She turned to walk back to her room without another word, but stopped. She turned back to Greg and whispered “You’re not as bad as Pearl says.”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
